


There was only one bed

by happygowriting



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Falcon And The Winter Soldier - Freeform, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tropes, sam wilson - Freeform, sam wilson x bucky barnes - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform, trope fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Just a little trope fic
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	There was only one bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the-marvel-horniest-book-club SamBucky week.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

“I’m sorry gentlemen, we only have a room with one bed left.” The hotel receptionist said after checking to see what rooms they had left.

Bucky groans, “Of course there’s only one bed left.”

“Shut it cyborg, we’ll take the room.” Sam says, nudging Bucky’s shoulder with an amused smirk. 

They pay for the room and take the room key and head up to the room. Bucky grumbles the entire way up to the room because he doesn’t want to share a bed with Sam. 

“If it bothers you so much to share a bed with me you can always sleep on the floor, I’m sure you’re used to that.” Sam says as he opens the door and leads Bucky in. 

Bucky rolls his eyes, starting to get out of his uniform as soon as the door shuts behind them because he’s had to wear it all day and it was annoying. 

“Oh haha, do you think you’re funny? Your jokes wouldn’t even make a dame in the 40s laugh.” 

“Do you even know what a joke is, Barnes?” Sam shrugs out of his own clothes, collapsing onto the bed with a sigh because it felt nice to be laying on a soft mattress. 

“Yeah, your face. I’m taking a shower, try not to mess up the bed.” Bucky murmurs before disappearing into the shower.

A few hours later, both men are showered and laying in bed together, both of them staring up at the ceiling and not moving. It’s not the first time Bucky has shared a bed with anyone, it’s just the first time he’s shared the bed with anyone as annoying as Sam Wilson.

“Don’t hog all of the covers.” Bucky murmurs, closing his eyes because he was still going to get some sleep even if he had to share a bed with Sam.

“I should be worried about you taking up the entire bed with your bulky robot body.” Sam grumbles, hitting Bucky with a pillow.

Bucky grumbles more but soon they both fall asleep on their own sides. In the morning, if they woke up cuddled together that would be their business and nobody would have to know.


End file.
